


if i die young

by loveliza



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza
Summary: and oh, how he wished it was georgie.





	if i die young

_ lord make me a rainbow, _

 

Georgie loved rainbows. Really, the six year old loved anything related to rain. Bill could watch him for hours jumping in puddles, chasing boats, and licking his ice cream under the gaze of the never ending rainbows. 

He could, he  _ would _ , but he can’t. But he will soon. Soon, he will be able to sit with Georgie on the wet grass of his lawn, just being  _ kids.  _

 

_ i’ll shine down on my mother _

 

Georgie always says  ~~**said** ~~  that he wished he had the power to turn into a rainbow so he could watch over Bill just like Bill did for him.

 

_ she’ll know i’m safe with you when she stands under my colors _

 

“Maybe he’s watching over us right now,” whispered Stanley Uris two weeks after Georgie went missing. It rained a lot, as though the universe was mourning the loss of the sweetest boy Bill ever knew. “B-but he’s probably not because he’s still out there waiting for us, right?” He hastily added after Bill broke into sobs. 

Bill merely pulled the uptight boy into the tightest hug, whispering thank-yous into his ears until Stan relaxed, draping his arms around Bill’s frame as well. 

The two stayed like that long after the rainbow disappeared.

 

_ oh and life ain’t always what you think it ought to be, no  _

 

“ _ Georgie’s dead! _ Stop trying to get us killed, too!”

_ “Georgie isn’t dead!” _

 

_ ain’t even grey but she buries her baby _

 

“This isn’t real enough for you,  _ Billy _ ?  **I’m** not real enough for you?  **_It was real enough for Georgie!”_ **

 

_ the sharp knife of a short life _

 

Bill was scared. He could hear his mom’s sobs echoing in the house, could feel the lingering presence of It. 

He was suffocating and he had no one to turn to. No mom. No dad. No friends.  ~~**No Georgie** ~~ . All he had was this  _ burning hatred  _ for the one who took his brother away. 

And this burning hatred soon turned into fear and grief because  _ he was gone, wasn’t he?  _

Georgie Denbrough was gone. 

The Denbrough residence cried with the rain that night, but the family slept under a quiet midnight rainbow.

 

_ well, i’ve had just enough time  _

 

“I wanna go home!” Sobbed Georgie Denbrough, staring up at his brother with fearful eyes. “I miss you, I wanna be with mom and dad!”

He could feel his eyes watering, desperately crying out to  _ just take him home. _

“I want more than anything for you to be home,” Bill choked, struggling to suppress his sobs. “With mom, and dad… I miss you so much!”

He could feel his friends lingering behind, could hear their quiet gasps but  _ he didn’t care.  _ Georgie was  _ here  _ ~~**dead** ~~  and Bill could bring him  _ home  _ ~~**not georgie** ~~ . 

“I love you, Billy.”

And, oh, how he wished it was Georgie. 

“I love you, too…” he whispered, wishing, not for the first time, that he had told this to Georgie before he left that fateful day. “But you’re not Georgie.”

He felt his  _ everything  _ break that night, as he watched that  _ demon _ pretend be his brother. As he watched the  _ fear  _ on Georgie’s innocent face as his older brother pointed a  _ gun  _ to his head. 


End file.
